shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot to Steal the Bracelet
The plot to steal the bracelet was a plot devised by enemies of Charioce XVII. History Sometime after Charioce XVII battled the gods for the first time, a group of individuals he had oppressed gathered together at a secret hideout. Each individual wished to end the king's regime but one of them, Kaisar, believed the king's possession of Dromos was the greatest source of tyranny. Kaisar wanted to stop the king from being able to use Dromos again and decided that he and his gang should steal the bracelet Charioce used to operate Dromos. After the gang agreed, Kaisar went and recruited two more members. The plot was to be carried out on the night of a ball hosted at the royal castle. Rita personally assigned everyone their roles: Alessand and Nina were to attend the ball as guests; Rita, Bacchus and Hamsa were to fly above the castle and signal Nina to transform into a dragon; the timing depended on Favaro and Dias, who were to infiltrate the castle and personally steal the bracelet; El, Azazel and Kaisar were to guard the escape routes in case the Onyx Knights showed up. The plot began with Alessand and Nina inside the castle. Unfortunately for everyone, Nina refused to behave and already madly in love with the king, chose to dance with him. Once Nina was alone with Charioce on a balcony, Favaro arrived to steal the bracelet as planned. When Charioce revealed that removing the bracelet would kill him, Nina placed herself between the king and Favaro and in doing so she ruined the whole plot. Favaro was left with no choice but to retreat with her and Kaisar. Rita, Bacchus and Hamsa returned to the surface after giving a signal. Alessand made a run for it on his own but was found by El and Azazel, who led him back to the hideout. Dias remained at the castle. Aftermath Nina, Favaro and Kaisar were hunted down by the Onyx Knights and an assassin hired by the king to kill Nina. Sofiel and Jeanne d'Arc, who were searching for El, traced Bacchus's signal which led them to El, Azazel and Alessand. This meeting revealed to Alessand that El was the Holy Child. Sofiel herself proceeded to rescue Nina by killing the assassin. The gang, minus Dias and Alessand, returned to the hideout with Jeanne and Sofiel in tow. Alessand would go there a while later and murder El in hopes of joining the Onyx Knights. Nina's sympathies for Charioce XVII would soon be shared with by Kaisar and Favaro, effectively making them the king's supporters. Trivia * This is the plot against Charioce XVII with the most participants. Every other plot or rebellion was carried out by each of the gang's members separately, namely Rita, El, Azazel and Jeanne. * The failure and/or conclusion of this plot led to another war between Charioce XVII and the gods and demons, as a result of Alessand fulfilling Charioce XVII's two-year long dream of having El murdered. * Favaro reveals Nina's intervention and her likely feelings for Charioce XVII in Episode 20, yet no one seems entirely concerned, with everyone more focused on El's depature. **This makes the scene of Jeanne hugging Nina and telling her she'll miss Nina moments later seem rather weird, since Jeanne would naturally be offended to learn her friend had spared the man who had caused her and her son a great deal of suffering. **Even Azazel, who became furious every time Nina appeared to ignore his requests, would not naturally act so passive to learning Nina might actually love Charioce. Navigation Category:Events